Team 7's Heiress
by sasuhina gal
Summary: ADOPTED FROM SUNHEX1120. What would happen if Hinata was on Kakashi's team instead of Sakura? Will Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's relationship be different? And who dose get the heiress? COVER PIC DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. STORY DOESN'T BASH NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT MAYBE FOR SAKURA. SASUHINA STORY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**So it's finally here. I was so upset when the story was started over and then left, but very glad when sunhex1120 said I could write it. I'm gonna change a few things but it's basically going to the same story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

"Hokage-sama. I suggest those three for Team Kakashi." The man with a scar across his nose smiled.

"He is indeed very special. She is as well. But are you really sure that this one would be good on this team? He is clumsy and forgetful, not to mention a prankster! Kakashi would never accept him!" The Hokage chuckled.

"I am sure of it Hokage-sama." The man said seriously.

**Chapter 1**

Hinata POV

_'I won't be able to pass the test! I know I can't! I'm too weak!'_ I tell myself as I walked silently to the Academy. Today I was either going to be a Genin or restart in the Academy._ 'I'll never pass! Oto-san says I'm too weak!'_

I walked into the classroom to find paper airplanes all over the floor. I poured a little bit of chakra into my legs so that I could jump up to my favourite spot in the classroom: at the back. I can watch Naruto from there. Naruto is the one throwing paper airplanes to the floor so that Iruka-sensei will slip. I sigh. Suddenly I noticed that I was not alone at the top seat. THE heartthrob of the village Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to me. I looked around and noticed that I was the only girl there. 'Why do people try to come late on a day like today?' I turned to the stoic Uchiha slowly.

"A-Ano. O-Ohayo S-Sasuke-san." I say nervously. _'Man this guy creeps me out! Why do I have a crush on him again?' _Let me explain. I don't have a crush on two guys. I like Sasuke but I admire Naruto. He stands up for what he believes in and doesn't let the insults get to him. He never gives up no matter what. But Sasuke, him I like. I hide it pretty well though. Everyone thinks I like Naruto, except for Naruto of course. I know how much Sasuke can't stand fan-girls, so I tried to hide my feelings. I do a pretty good job of it apparently.

"Hn." He replies and looks away. I felt someone's arm fall around my shoulder and I looked over at them with a blush. Kiba. I smiled with a tint of red still in my cheeks.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I hope you're on my team!" He said, I blushed and nodded. I actually meant it but I was hoping Shino-kun or Naruto-kun could be on the team as well. I knew Kiba had a crush on me, but I didn't like him like that. He was more of a big brother figure to me. Sasuke snorted and turned away with his chin resting on his knuckles.

"Nani?! What do you think you're doing?!" A loud voice said from behind me. I looked around Kiba to see none other than Sakura Haruno. She was supposedly the prettiest girl in the class, according to Naruto.

"A-Ano. I-I w-was h-here f-first. G-Gomen. "I told her, not knowing what she meant by 'What are you doing?"

"I meant weakling that you're sitting beside my Sasuke-kun." She snarled. I realized my mistake and whimpered with tears welling up in my eyes. Kiba was glaring murderously at the pinkette when a growl was heard from beside me.

"Go away Sakura." Sasuke snarled at her. A look of pure shock appeared on her face before she shot a glare at me. Sakura walked away with her head down in shame while shooting a few more glares at me and sitting next to Ino. I looked at Sasuke in surprise. Did he like me as well? But he just looked away.

"All right cla-AAAAAHHHH!" Iruka screamed as he entered the class and slipped on the paper airplanes. Most of us laughed. I on the other hand was wondering if he was alright while the stoic ones snorted slightly. When Iruka was finished scolding Naruto and forcing him to clean up the paper airplanes he announced the thing we had to do to become Genin.

"You must all make 3 bunshin minimum." I saw Naruto's jaw drop. This was his worst technique. I was scared now. Finally it was my turn.

"All right Hinata-chan, go ahead." Iruka smiled at me.

"B-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three of myself stood beside me.

"Well done Hinata!" Mizuki grinned and wrote something down on his clipboard. He handed me a headband. I tied it around my neck and smiled at the two senses and stepped outside.

Everyone was there. I ran to Oto-san.

"O-Oto-san! O-Oto-san! I'm a genin!" I cried as I flung my arms around him. After I let go he glared at me as if I did something wrong and left with a confused Hanabi behind him. Tears started to stream down my face when I spotted Naruto. He had no headband and was sulking in the shade of the swinging tree. I started walking towards him when someone grabbed my wrist.

"S-Sasuke-san!" I jumped as said Uchiha dragged me away from Naruto and back into the crowd.

Sasuke POV

_'Why do I have Hinata in tow? Why am I not letting her near the dobe? Why do I care?!' _I asked myself as I steered the young Hyuuga to the crowd. Eventually I found a Hyuuga Branch member and left her in his sight before stalking home.

Hinata POV

Sasuke dropped me off with Kō and walked off. Both my bodyguard/caretaker and I stared at the silent Uchiha. Why did he drag me away from Naruto?I just didn't want to think anymore. With the stress of the test, my father and trying to hide my true feelings and project false ones, I just wanted to sleep. My family would have a celebratory dinner tonight to celebrate me becoming a Genin like they did with every member. I would be forced to sit through hours of hosting and pretending I was the perfect little heiress even though everyone knew I didn't deserve to be one. While my mind mulled this over, I followed Kō home. As I walked through the door, my sister ran up to me. Hanabi, despite wanting to please my father's vison of her being the heir, always supported me. I had taken care of her myself after my mother had gotten sick and died. She always insisted on trying to help me be a better Hyuuga even if it meant that I keep my title as heiress.

"Nee-chan, sorry I didn't stick around earlier. But now I can tell you congratulations! See, I told you that you could do it."

"It's not that I didn't believe you, I just didn't believe in myself."

"Now we know that Oto-san was wrong."

"Then why did he glare at me?" I knew Hanabi tried but sometimes I knew I wasn't wanted around. With my father, it seemed like that all the time.

I walked around my sister and went to my room. As I closed the door, I pulled the hairpins from my hair, causing my shoulder length hair to tumble down my back. It was my secret. Everyone thought my hair was the same as it was when I was younger but it grew. After realising it was in the way most of the time, I pinned it back, making it look like it was the same as when I was younger. I changed from my clothes to a purple kimono with white flowers decorating the bottom. I was tying the lavender obi around my waist when someone knocked on the door

"Come in." the rice paper door opened to reveal Hanabi, Kō standing behind her.

my 7 year old sister walked up to me in a black kimono with maple leaves on her obi. Kō was still in his uniform with a box in his hands

"Now I know, we're supposed to wait till after dinner to give you any gifts we have but I think that you need this now. While you were studying to become a Genin, I was studying up on the best wear." Seeing the confused look on my face, Hanabi took the box from my caretaker and handed it to me, "now that you are moving on, you need to show that you've changed and that includes your outfits. You should keep your hair down to."

For some reason, I was a little worried. My sister may not look like it, but she could be a bit over the top at times. I looked at Kō, "Should I be scared?"

"Just a little. But I was there when Hanabi-sama bought it."

I took the box when we were called for dinner. I sighed, slightly annoyed. _'here we go. Can't wait to see what disaster this dinner brings.'_

The next day...

I was getting ready to head to the academy so we could find out what teams we were going to be on when I realised my outfit, blue ninja capris, black mesh shirt and my tan jacket, were missing. In fact all my clothes except my kimonos were gone. This was either my father's way of telling me to leave or Hanabi really wants me to use the outfit she got me. I had opened it after the dinner, but only looked at the jacket before feeling too tired to look at more. Now I felt more scared than I had yesterday. I picked up the box and opened it, pulling out the clothes. It was a sleeveless black jacket with fur on the hood like it was at the bottom of my jacket that had been stolen, a black mesh shirt that was dark enough to cover my chest area, threadbare shorts and black mid-length arm warmers. A look of horror came to my face. The jacket, fine it covers me, but the shorts? No! I'm too shy to show my body. Then I noticed the jacket was a size too small for me. It was going to be showing off my body instead of hiding it. I wonder if the senses would make us go on a mission on our first day. If not I could wear one of my kimonos.

A knock sounded on my door, "Hinata-sama? Are you ready? If you don't leave soon you'll be late." Kō voice came from behind the door. I quickly opened it and pulled him in. his face showed surprise to still see me in my sleeping kimono. "Hinata-sama? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Hanabi stole my clothes. Do senses make you go on missions on your first day?"

"Um, not exactly. But something will happen that has to do with fighting either today or tomorrow. It depends on your sensei. Why?" I pointed to the box with the clothes. "oh, so that's why Hanabi-sama ordered the clothes herself."

"Kō-san, you know me, I can't wear this."

"It's just for today. I'll look for your clothes and if I can't find them, we can go shopping after you get back." Hinata couldn't help but give a small pout. Going back to the academy was not look very fun.

At the academy…

People stared at me in black short and hoodie, hood up. No one recognised me but they did recognise the Hyuuga flame on the back of my jacket

"Who is that?"

"She has to be from the Hyuuga's lower branch."

"Why is she here if Hinata isn't?"

"Love the shorts though."

I was hunched over so people wouldn't recognise me, quickly went to her classroom. I sat in my regular seat and looked around. Kiba sat in the front, Naruto and Shino somewhere in the middle seats, Sakura sitting in between them and looking miserable about it. Ino sat above Sakura, laughing at her misfortune and Sasuke…was sitting next to me. I kept my head down but I could feel the gaze of the Uchiha on me. No doubt him, like the rest of the class didn't recognise me. Soon the rest of the class poured in, Iruka-sensei, covered in bandages, following behind them. I know some Hyuugas were called to take care of some incident that may or may not have involved Naruto, but seeing this made me wonder just what it was?

"All right mina. We had a small incident involving Mizuki-sensei so we have the perfect amount of people for teams." Naruto grinned up at Iruka with his new headband sparkling. I smiled as I looked down at him. I zoned out and almost fell asleep until I felt someone poke my shoulder. Sasuke. I looked forwards at Iruka.

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked up to see Iruka-sensei looking right at me. Oh no. "Are you lost? This is for the students who've graduated and are becoming genin.

I groaned under my breath, and pushed my hood down revealing my long hair. It wasn't until I was about to put my hair up I realised Hanabi stole my hair pins as well and I couldn't risk take one of the oriental ones. I think Iruka-sensei recognised my nervousness because he said, "Hinata-chan, I didn't recognise you. You should keep your hair down more often; it's a very fitting look for you." I never wanted to hide as much as I wanted then. Everyone was staring at me and whispers filled the class room. I pulled my hood back up and hid my face in my arms, listening to him list the teams

"Team 7. The three lucky people to be on Team 7 are..."

"Sasuke Uchiha." I didn't have to look up to know that Sakura and Ino glared at each other and crossed their fingers.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto banged his head on the table, from what I heard. You could feel Sasuke's fan-girls glare more intensely.

"And Hinata Hyuuga." My head shot up. _'wait, what?'_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. For an idea of Hinata's hair use this link (** desmotiv aciones. es/ carteles / hinata**) plus I modelled Hinata's outfit from AiraEve's picture with both a redux of Sakura and Hinata's outfits. It's pretty cool, check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Juviadelasoledad, Lady-Isabeau, Sheep-san, Hinata-Hime-Starz, Luiz4200, ReaperNinjaGirl976, 1 and tsukihime4869 for faving and following. Another thanks to My Favourite NaruHina community for adding the story, even though it's a SasuHina story. No doubt if any of the members read this author note, that'll change. Anywho, this goes to the guest who said, and I quote 'F*** this story.' I doubt it was a good comment, so just a heads up, it's a SasuHina story. If you don't like, don't read. Don't send me annoying reviews I don't want. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Hinata POV

"NANI!" Sakura and Ino screamed along with all the other Sasuke fan-girls. I was just plain shocked. I am on a team with THE emotionless Uchiha (my extremely well hidden crush) and THE hyperactive Uzumaki (my role model who everyone thought I had a crush on). I felt like a thousand pairs of eyes were looking at me at the moment. Suddenly, my new look was the least of my problems

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shino Abruame." Sakura groaned.

"Ha your team sucks forehead girl!" Ino teased.

"Not as much as yours will Ino-pig-chan!" Sakura countered.

"Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yanmaka." Ino shrugged.

"At least I actually know those two." Ino shrugged before going back to glaring at me, as did Sakura. I am going to need to watch my back from now on so that I won't end up dead in an alley or something.

"Okay! Go grab your lunches! Meet back here after lunch. Alright mina?" Iruka said as we rushed to grab our lunches. I snatched up my lunch and walked to my favourite place to eat. When I reached the tree outside the academy I put chakra into my feet and walked up to a high branch. There I started eating. As I munched on a rice ball I sensed someone's chakra. I looked down to see none other than my emotionless Uchiha teammate. Hidden by leaves I could only watch as he sat down on the swing to eat lunch. Then I noticed another chakra from behind me. I looked around at my other teammate sneaking up on Sasuke. I leaned forward to get a better look at what Naruto was planning but lost my balance. With that I fell from the tree. My stomach flipped and I shut my eyes. I waited in fear for the impact that was sure to come but it never came. I opened my eyes to look into Sasuke's onyx ones. I blushed at the fact that Naruto was staring at me intensely with concern etched into every part of his face. I even thought I saw a flicker of concern in the pits of Sasuke's dark emotionless eyes. I wasn't use to so much attention. If this kept up, I think I'd have a fainting spell

"What were you doing up there Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to one side. I blushed at how much he look like a little fox kit.

"A-A-Ano, I-I w-w-was e-eating l-l-lunch w-when I-I w-was d-distracted b-by y-you s-sneaking u-up o-on S-Sasuke-s-san. A-A-And then I-I f-f-fell." I stuttered. Sasuke glared at Naruto. I sure am happy that when I had fallen, my lunch did so too. _'I don't have to climb up again. Phew!'_ I thought.

"A-A-Ano, I-I h-have t-to g-go I-inside n-now. A-Arigato S-Sasuke-s-san." He let me go and I bowed to him thankfully. With that I ran back to the academy in silence with my head down and a huge blush apparent on my face. I almost immediately ran into someone. I looked up fearfully to see Sakura glaring at me, whipping her long pink locks back. She cracked her knuckles. Then she lunged forwards and grabbed my jacket in her hands.

"Hinata you had better not get anywhere near my Sasuke-kun or I will tear you limb from limb. Don't think just cause you have a new look, he'll suddenly be yours" Sakura snarled at me while shaking the front of my beige jacket slightly.

"A-Ano. Please let go of me Sakura-san." I said bravely. Tears fell down my cheeks as she smirked evilly.

"No because I am going to beat you up for being on Sasuke-kun's team and not me." Sakura cackled. She dropped me and cracked her knuckles again. I stood up and looked at her fearfully.

She struck out at me but I dodged. I didn't want to get hurt so I was surprised at what my body automatically did.

"H-Haaa!" I cried as I sent chakra to my fingertips and jabbed her shoulder. Sakura screamed in agony and held her shoulder. More tears spilled down my face. _'I'm not supposed to use the Juuken on my peers!'_

"What's going on here?" Sasuke walked up to us and Sakura looked up at him with a face full of pain. His eyes were blank.

"Gomenasai! Y-You w-were g-going t-to a-a-attack m-me so I c-closed o-one o-of y-your c-chakra points." I whimpered. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a look full of loathing.

"Come on Hinata, let's get to class and away from this teme." He growled and grabbed my hand. I blushed deeply as he dragged me away from an outraged Sakura Haruno.

When we reached the class we were the first ones there. I sat down in my normal spot at the back. To my surprise, Sasuke sat next to me. Not that I minded the attention a little, but what was going on with him?

Sasuke POV

_'Why did I save her from that fall? Why did I take her from Sakura? Why am I sitting next to her? WHY DO I CARE?'_ I asked myself as Hinata and I waited patiently for the rest of the class to arrive. Slowly they started filing in. Naruto walked in quietly and sat on Hinata's other side. She blushed. I felt a small monster in my chest hiss at him when he sat down. I don't even know why!

"All right mina! Your Jounin leader will arrive shortly." Iruka walked in and walked right out of the door again. Slowly the Jounin came and took their teams. A red eyed brunette took Sakura's team and a black haired guy who was smoking took Shikamaru's team. Finally after an hour we were the only ones left in the room. Naruto looked out of the door.

"We're the last ones!" He yelled, exasperated. "Even Iruka-sensei is gone!"

"I-I'm sure o-our n-new sensei h-has a g-good reason for b-being late." Hinata whispered from beside me.

"Hn." I agreed.

"A-Ano? Naruto-kun? What a-are you doing?" I looked up. Naruto was putting a chalk eraser between the two sliding doors.

"A superior Jounin would never fall for that old prank." I say matter of factly. As is right on cue a man popped his head through the door. The chalk eraser fell on his head.

"Ah! G-Gomenasai sensei!" Hinata exclaimed with a look of horror. I rolled my eyes. _'As if it was her fault. But seriously! This is our Jounin leader? Pathetic!'_

"Hmm. On a first impression…I hate you." A depressing silence fell upon us. Our Jounin leader had grey hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose. His eye was covered by his headband.

"Why don't we go outside then?" The masked man asked. We walked over to some benches near the river and sat down across from the Jounin.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" He asked. I wanted to facepalm. _'This is so boring!'_

"Why don't you introduce yourself first for reference?" Naruto countered.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My dream is... I have many hobbies." He finished. 'All we really learned was his name.

"Alright you go first blondy." Naruto glared at him for the nickname.

"Yosha! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cupped ramen. I like ramen even better when Iruka-sensei buys it for me! I dislike the three minutes that I have to wait for the water to boil for the ramen." Naruto smiled._ 'Dobe. Does he only think about ramen?'_ "My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! My hobbies are Jokes and Pranks I guess."

"Next the girl." Kakashi's showing eye smiled at Hinata and I felt the monster in my chest hiss again.

"A-Ano I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I like cinnamon rolls and…" She blushed. "I dislike crab, eel and when I-I cannot be strong. My dream I-is to be strong like..." She blushed harder and looked at Naruto. The monster was even louder inside of me. "My hobby is flower pressing, herb collecting and T-Training."

"Now you with the serious expression." Kakashi pointed to me. I rolled my eyes again.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike. There is almost nothing that I like. I have a dream that is sure to become an ambition... To kill a certain man." Naruto gulped and Hinata looked at me with a different expression than before. Like admiration.

"All right. Tomorrow we will run a survival exercise. Be there at 5:00 AM and don't eat breakfast unless you like throwing up."

"More survival training?" Naruto groaned. Kakashi snickered.

"You guys are going to chicken out when I say this." Hinata and Naruto gulped. "This is a test whether you will become full genin or not. There is a 66% failure rate so you might end up back at the academy." Naruto gaped at him and Hinata fainted. I caught her. "See! I told you you've would chicken out! Ja! See ya tomorrow." Kakashi poofed away

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So who knew having Naruto's name would of gotten people to think it was a NaruHina story, even though Sasuke and Hinata's names where in the couple brackets but ok. Again people this is a SasuHina story. I swear to god, I get one more comment about how Sasuke doesn't go with Hinata, I'm gonna scream ok? Be open to different couples here ok? I use to be a NaruHina fan but then I watched this Naruto AMV called Leaf High School where it was SasuHina, SakuLee, NaruIno, stuff like that. I like SasuHina after that. It's my decision so don't come yelling at me cause you don't like it. Just press you back button. Now for those of you who like this story, please enjoy and read.**

Chapter 3

Hinata POV

I was the first one to the training field the next day. I sat down on a rock and sharpened my shuriken. A few minutes later Sasuke arrived dragging a half sleeping Naruto. He dropped him on the ground and sat next to me.

2 hours later...

"You're late!" Yelled Naruto as Kakashi poofed into being in front of us.

"Gomen. A black cat crossed my path." He put his hand behind his head and we looked at him weirdly. "Alright." He set an alarm clock on one of the training posts." This is set for 12:00. You must take one of these two bells from me." He held up the bells." If you cannot complete this task you will be tied to this post and I will eat your lunch in front of you." We all held our stomachs.

_'So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast.'_

"You must come at me with the intent to kill me or you will not get the bells."

"D-Demo isn't that d-dangerous?" I asked.

"Yeah you couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser dattebayo!" Naruto snickered.

"The loudest is usually the one with the least talent and is ignored." Kakashi said. Naruto frowned. He suddenly took out a kunai and lunged at Kakashi. There was a poof and Kakashi was behind Naruto with Naruto's kunai at his own neck. _'Sugoi!'_ I stared in amazement. I saw Sasuke with an interested look on his face.

"Hasty aren't we? I didn't even say 'start' yet. At least I know that you respect me now. Alright. START!" We all hopped away. I was hidden under a bush and I could see Sasuke in a tree. I couldn't see Naruto but I could tell he was hidden as well.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi from a rock. _'Naruto-kun!'_

"I think you're talking about the wrong kind of match." Kakashi's showing eye twitched.

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" Naruto roared and charged.

"Shinobi tool one: Taijutsu." Kakashi said as he reached into his weapon pouch. Naruto froze. Kakashi pulled out an orange book.

"A book?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what happened next." Kakashi giggled as he read his book.

"I'm gonna flatten you!" Naruto charged. He punched and Kakashi sensei blocked, still reading that orange book. He kicked and Kakashi ducked. He punched again and Kakashi poofed behind him.

"You're showing your back to the enemy Baka!" Then I noticed that Kakashi was making the sign of the tiger. I saw Sasuke's eyebrows rise. I opened my mouth to yell a warning when Naruto turned around to look at Kakashi-sensei.

"Konoha's secret jutsu!" Kakashi charged at Naruto with his fingers outstretched." One thousand years of pain!" He poked Naruto in the butt and sent him flying. I blushed and I heard Sasuke whisper _'They're both Bakas'. _How was I supposed to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei alone? He's way to strong. Then it hit me. I quickly jumped up to Sasuke as Naruto dragged himself from the water below.

"Sasuke-san!" I whispered urgently. He looked around at me with a bored look in his eye. "We n-need to u-use Teamwork to get a bell!" I told him. He nodded and I told him my plan. We split up and waited for Naruto to get out of the way.

"A bell?!" Naruto caught himself in Kakashi-sensei's trap. Kakashi hopped out of the tree and started lecturing Naruto. I gave Sasuke the signal and we both charged at Kakashi at the same time with precise accuracy. We both hit him with our Kunai but only found a log where he was supposed to be. He suddenly appeared behind us.

"Now Hinata!" Sasuke commanded as I activated my Byakugan. I struck out at Kakashi-sensei with chakra at my fingertips and hit him on his arm. He gasped in surprise as I hit him a few more times with my Juuken. Then Sasuke made a few hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" He blew a fireball at our handicapped sensei. he yelped. When Sasuke was done I took both of the bells from a slightly smouldering Kakashi and handed one to Sasuke who was smirking. Only then did we notice that Naruto was gone.

"Well done Hinata and Sasuke. You two pass but we must find Naruto and punish him. Don't tell him but we'll play a little prank on him. We'll say that you all must stop being ninjas..." Kakashi explained and I giggled at his idea. I think this might teach Naruto a thing or two about teamwork.

**Hope you like this chapter, review. Oh and if anyone whose read sunhex1120's version, can you remind me of how some of the things went? She hasn't been answering my messages so I can get the documents from that. If you can remember, that'll be great. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thank you, to those who posted nice, kind, pleasing to the eye reviews. For those of you who didn't and the one guest who told me to kill myself, f**k you kind sir. I will not kill myself because I like SasuHina better than NaruHina. I find nothing wrong with NaruHina. If Naruto actually responds to Hinata's confession which was oh so long ago, then it'll most likely be a cannon couple. I mean, I use to be in your shoes but then I fell for SasuHina. So send all the flames you want, but try not to hide behind the guest reviews, it's starting to piss me off. I'd take it off except I have guests who like my other stories and I love hearing from them. Those who have nothing better but to try and put a poor girl's already low self-esteem, I hope you're proud of yourself.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Like one of my reviewers said, I'm trying not to rush the SasuHina. The only thing I didn't like about sunhex1120's story was first Sasuke started to fall for her and then you see she likes Naruto but suddenly, she feels different. Which is why I'm starting as she like him and Sasuke has to realize he likes her. I'm waiting to hear back from Hinata6 about using one of her characters from her really good story, Who should I choose. Read it's good. Again enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Hinata's P.O.V

I listened to Naruto's stomach growl next to me. I turned to him, his face miserable as he was tied to the post. I saw Sasuke looking at him from the corner of his eyes. I tried to hide my smile from the trick we were about to play.

"Well, you 3 don't have to worry about going back to the Academy," Naruto began to cheer when Kakashi-sensei interrupted him, "because you all should quit being ninja."

"What? You mean just cause we didn't get a bell, we have to quit being ninjas?"

Kakashi-sensei began to laugh, "you really don't get it do you? Why do you think they split you into groups of three?"

"What do you mean?"

"You three didn't get the answer to the test. The answer that would of determined whether you passed or failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Teamwork. Had you all worked together and come at me all at once, you could of gotten the bells."

Just to make sure Naruto didn't realize we were tricking him Sasuke asked, "but there were two bells, teamwork would have been irrelvent. We would have been pitted against each other."

"It causes confusion in ranks. Example," moving at an amazing speed, Kakashi-sensei grabbed Sasuke in an arm lock, a kunai pointed at his neck, "Hinata, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

"EEEHHH!" Naruto yelled. I shared his surprise, I wasn't expecting that

"There could be time like that were you're forced to make a decision that could have one of your teammates killed," Sensei explained and let Sasuke go, "I'm giving you all one more chance. Sasuke and Hinata, you two can eat but you can't give any of it to Naruto. I'll know if you do and I'll send all three of you back to the Academy. My word is law here, remember that."

When he poofed away, I used my Byakugan to see where Kakashi-sensei was. He was by the large tree a kilometre off. I nodded to Sasuke and we both offered Naruto our bentos

"W-what are you two doing? Are you trying to get us sent back to the Academy?"

"How are we supposed to fight him, if you're too hungry? He's not near so just eat." Sasuke snapped as I started to feed Naruto the rice. As soon as he swallowed, a huge burst of wind blew through the field. I closed my eyes with my arm blocking face listening to Naruto beg for forgiveness

"YOU….pass." I opened my eyes only to see an Uchiha fan, like the one on the back of Sasuke's shirt. _'is he protecting me?'_

"You proved to be worthy of being my students. All my other candidates just did what I told them not even thinking if it was going to affect their team members. Those who break the rules of the mission are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. I was taught that by a very special person, whose name is on this rock along with my friends and team members." Sensei said as he walked up to a kunai shaped rock that stood in the middle of the field. "They hold the name of our village's heroes."

"Really? Naruto said excited, "I want to be like those people. how do I get my name on that rock?"

"I-it's for those who were K.I.A." I tried explaining to Naruto

"What's K.I.A?"

"It means killed in action dobe!" Sasuke said annoyed

"Congratulations Team 7, you've passed. We start our first mission tomorrow. Meet me in front of the Hokage Tower at 8 am." With that, he poofed away. I smiled happy I passed as Sasuke and I grabbed our stuff, ignoring something till it decided not to be ignored anymore

"EXCUSE ME, IS ANYONE GOING TO UNTIE ME?!"

"S-sorry Naruto-kun."

I had a feeling our adventures were just about to begin.

**Yay, sunhex1120 finally sent the chapters but I'll put more chapters in between. Please review and flamers, I dare you to try.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thank you to those who were nice to me for when I lost my flashdrive. So I have an original character in here that will be involved in the story. So please enjoy him!**

Chapter 5

Hinata's P.O.V

It had been about 3 weeks since we became part of the Genie 3, as we and two other teams have been called. Of course we've been doing nothing but D rank missions. Naruto has been nothing but complain but Sasuke's hits has calmed him down, partially.

Naruto, Sasuke and I were at a rich lady's house, doing fixer-uppers throughout the house. I had to ditch my arm warmers as this woman gave us so much work. I was working on the garden with Sasuke when one of her servants came to the garden.

"There is a phone call for Ms. Hyuuga."

Both Sasuke and I looked at each other before I got up and followed the servant inside. I held the phone between ear and shoulder as I pulled off my gardening gloves, "Hello?"

"HINATA, PROBLEM, FEUDAL LORD, HOME NOW!" I blinked as I heard my cousin, Takeru, yelling in my ear. Takeru was Ko's younger brother. He took me in as his younger sister because of a certain _someone_'s attitude to me.

"Takru-nii? What's wrong? And how did you know where I was?"

"I'm sorry, who's the Chunin instead of a certain sourpuss? I looked in the logs, not the point! You have to get back to the house now!"

"Nii-san I'm on a mission. What's going on?" Takeru was a bit of a bundle of energy but he was expanding over the top.

"Remember when I was in the Chunin exams and the Feudal Lord came to our house and they were joking about how they should marry off their heir to us? Well it's happening, but to you!"

No, no, no, no! this can't be happening! Is father that embarrassed of me that he has to send me away to be married off like I'm some sort of prize? He's given up on me already.

"I'll be there soon." I said as I hung up and ran out of the house. I passed Kakashi-sensei on my way out.

"Hinata-chan? Where are you off to?"

"_Gomen _Sensei, I just have to get home right now." I left a very confused sensei behind me, but I had no choice. My father couldn't do this to me.

Third person's P.O.V

Takeru had shoulder length messy brown hair and the Hyuuga eyes. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt over a fishnet tank and cargo pants, his headband hanging from his belt. He was fiddling with a pouch on his Chunin jacket as his sandaled feet bounced as he stood outside the Hyuuga compound.

"Where is she?" he wondered out loud. Finally he saw a familiar figure running towards him. "What took you long?"

"I had to run from Lady Miskuki's house. I thought you read the mission log?"

"Just to get the phone number. Not the point, come on. Hiashi-oji is talking up details with the Feudal Lord. We have to stop him." The two quickly went to the Hyuuga meeting room. Takeru slammed the rice paper door open, turning the occupants attention to them. The Feudal Lord sat on one side of the table, his tired grey eyes on them. His long black hair was pushed out of his face with the wrapping around his forehead. Hiashi Hyuuga sat on the other side of the table, his opaque eyes glaring at the two.

"I didn't call you. Please don't embarrass this family anymore and leave."

"Oto-san, please. Don't I have a say in who I marry? I'm only 13, you can't send me off when I just started my ninja career."

"What career? You'll be asked to leave the ninja community soon, I can assure you of that. They wouldn't want an embarrassment like you sullying the name of ninjas."

Hinata's eyes stung with non-falling tears. She let her head lower, as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Kinda harsh don't you think?" A new voice spoke. Hinata and Takeru turned their attention to another person who had been sitting next to the Feudal Lord, his height causing him to be hidden. He had messy brown hair and the same grey eyes as the Feudal Lord. Like the Feudal Lord, he was dressed in happi coat, brown obi and white hakama tucked inside brown boots. "Father, why are we consorting with a man who doesn't even appreciate his children?"

'_So this boy must be the Feudal Lord's son, making him my fiancée.'_

"You two stay and talk, I at least want to know my fiancée before I'm forced to marry her." Turning Hinata around, the mystery boy pushed her outside.

Takeru followed after and closed the door behind him, "What do you mean, 'Before I'm forced to marry her'? You'd be extremely lucky to marry Hinata-chan!"

"And I'd agree, if she was my type. Not saying that she isn't cute, she's gorgeous, but I like something with a little more muscle." Just then he started to undo his obi, "hold that for me will you?" he asked, throwing it to Takeru, his happi following to reveal a black wife beater and a black arm warmer on his left arm. He toed out of his boots and pulled off his hakama to reveal skinny jeans. He threw them to Takeru as well before pulling his boots back on.

While Takeru looked thoroughly confused, Hinata looked her fiancée up and down before asking, "dose my father know that the boy his trying to get me to marry is gay?"

"HUH?" Takeru asked

"That was one fact my father decided to leave out." The boy said finally fixing his shoes and linking his arm through Hinata's, "Now to introduce myself, I am Misaki, your future husband unless I can prove to my father how bad of a match we'll be."

"I'm sorry," Takeru asked dropping the clothes on the floor and separating his cousin from Misaki, "why is your father trying to tie you into a marriage you don't want?" He then turned to Hinata, "And how the hell did you know he was gay?"

"I don't think you were paying attention, but when he made himself known, he stared at you first. Very intently might I add."

Takeru looked at Misaki who winked back at him

"Cute, but I have a boyfriend. One my father actually approves of." Misaki said dragging Hinata to the door

"Then why is he planning on having you marry Hinata?" Takeru asked, kicking the fallen clothes to a passing Hyuuga, "it's seems like a waste of time if you ask me."

"Well my father was fine having one of his three sons being gay. I mean, while I am to take over after my father, unless I adopt and my father approves, one of my brothers' kids will take over after me. But along comes one of my mother's friends and she says that having a gay guy as Feudal Lord is just asking for a rebellion. Now my parents, in fear that it will happen, decided to take that joke they made at your celebration a reality. Lucky us."

"Um, how do you intend to break us up? My father is very intent on getting rid of me. I'm not the strongest Hyuuga in the family. Even my younger sister can beat me in a fight."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak 'put down'. Last I checked, you are under the guidance of the one Jouin who has rejected every single student he's been given. Now that was no easy feat, I can assure you of that."

Takeru followed his cousin as her fiancée dragged them out of the Hyuuga compound and to a local café.

"You mind? I've been craving a strawberry cheese cake since we got here and I order from here all the time."

"No, I don't."

"Great, come on. I'll buy."

While Hinata allowed herself to be pulled into the café, Sasuke and Naruto were coming back from their mission. Kakashi-sensei had already left to turn in their mission log leaving the two rivals together.

"I'm so tired! Why did Hinata have to leave right in the middle of it?" Naruto complained

"Something about a family emergency. Don't know why you're complaining. I practically did all the work."

Naruto was about to angrily reply when he stopped gaining the Uchiha's attention, "hey isn't that Hinata?" Naruto asked pointing into a store with a glass front.

It was the café Misaki dragged Hinata and Takeru to. Takeru was at the counter, leaving Hinata and Misaki sitting by themselves. From the angle it looked the two were on a date.

"Did she ditch us to go on a date? I didn't know Hinata was that kind of person."

Sasuke wasn't sure why, but his stomach twisted at the thought of Hinata having a boyfriend.

"Come on," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm, "we have to go confront her!"

"Confront her about what? Let go dobe!"

Their loud entrance caught the attention of most of the people in the café, including Hinata, Misaki and Takeru, who was heading back to the table, treats in hand.

"Hinata-chan, why are teammates so loud?" Takeru asked

"Oh those cuties are your teammate? Luckily. Blonde's cute."

"Hinata, why did you leave us? What was so important that you had to leave?" Naruto asked

"U-um, I was called back by my father. I-I'm sorry."

Misaki stood up and held his hand out, "you can blame me. I'm the reason she was called back home. Misaki, Hinata's maybe-fiancée, nice to meet you."

"Fiancée?!" both boys yelled

"You missed the maybe, but yes."

"When did this happen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kept silent, that strange feeling in his stomach growing worse each second

"Um, this morning. That's why I left, to try and stop it but I didn't really succeed."

"So now we're trying to figure out how to break them up in my uncle's eyes." Takeru chimed in

"Oh right, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, this is my cousin Takeru Hyuuga." Hinata introduced

"Hey, what do you mean break them up?" Naruto asked

Misaki had stolen his cake and was devouring it when Naruto asked the question, "Oh, I'm gay."

Both Sasuke and Naruto stayed silent in disbelief, "Why?" Sasuke asked

"Why am I gay?" Misaki asked, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, I'm not homophobic. I want to know why your father is trying to marry you to a girl who's straight." Sasuke then turned to Hinata, "you aren't gay are you?"

"If that crush she had on me when she was 5 is any indication, then no she isn't." Takeru said, causing Hinata to turn red

"Takeru-nii! I was five!" she said hitting him on the arm

"Plus if Hinata and I were to get married, she leaves the group and then you would most likely be sent back to the academy to get new teams. They might even make you take the classes again."

"WHAT? NO, NO, NO, NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK NOW, NOT WHEN I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR!" Naruto yelled

"Shh! Naruto-kun, please keep your voice down. We might get kicked out." Hinata begged

"Calm down dobe, we'll figure something out. None of us will be going back to the academy." Sasuke said

"You'll help, really? Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Hinata got up and hugged both of her teammates. While Naruto blushed bashfully, Sasuke tried to calm his heart down.

'_Why is this affecting me so much? Why do I care if she leaves and why am I so upset that she could be shipped off to marry some weirdo?'_

Misaki finished his cake and stood, "Come on. Get your stuff to go because we have to go meet my boyfriend. He might be able to help."

Hinata followed Misaki to a large 2 story house in one of the nicer parts of town. Misaki knocked on the door and it was opened by an elderly man in a western butler uniform.

"Misaki-sama, how lovely to see you again. I wasn't aware that you were coming though. And you brought guest too."

"Sorry, Yuki-san. I would have told you but I had only talked about this with Usagi the other day."

"That's quite ok. Usami-san is up in his room. Please go ahead and I shall go make some tea."

"Thank you Yuki-san. Come on, Usagi will be more than willing to help us." The group followed Misaki to the second floor where Misaki opened a door only to sidestep when a grey blur shot out the door and onto Hinata

"Misaki! Where have you been? Was that fake fiancée of your mean to you? Misaki, speak to me!"

While this went on, Misaki went into the room and came out with a pair of rectangular glasses. He put them on the nose of the man who was hugging the life out of Hinata. He had messy sliver hair, almost close to Kakashi-sensei's hair colour and blue-grey eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt that half-way covered his black pants.

With his glasses on, the man blinked at Misaki and then looked to Hinata who was still in his arms

"Opps, sorry. I'm blind as a bat without my glasses. Usami, or Usagi, Misaki's boyfriend."

"Usagi, this is Hinata, the unfortunate girl my father's trying to engage me to. Luckily for us, she doesn't want to get married to me. We just need a plane to keep my father from sealing the deal."

"I could think of something. But what do I get in return?" Usami asked, wrapping his hands around Misaki's waist

"The knowledge that I can be with you without the threat of sent off to marry a less unwilling woman?"

Usami looked slightly annoyed, "I guess I can live with that. Sorry Hinata-san, but I don't like sharing."

"That's fine. There's someone else I like anyway."

Sasuke, once again not knowing why, had his interest perked when he heard that. _'What is happening to me?'_

"Now that's something we should talk about. Let's go help Yuki-san and gossip about this. You boys conspire, we'll be right back."

Leading Hinata to the kitchen, Misaki begged for Hinata to tell, "The only person I'll tell is Usagi and he won't tell a soul."

"Why do you call him Usagi?" Hinata asked

"Oh, he and my brother knew each other before I did. It's what he used to call him. I just picked up the name. Now, you have to tell me, who is it?"

Hinata hesitated before whispering the name into Misaki's ear.

"EH! It's Sas-" Hinata covered Misaki's mouth and turned back hoping no one would call down to ask what was going on

"Keep quite please!"

Removing the heiress's hand from his mouth, Misaki said in a normal voice, "sorry, but that's so strange. You can usually tell who people like but you hide it so well."

"I kinda have to. Sasuke-kun already had loads of fangirls. I don't want him just to see me as some pointless fangirl."

"Something tells me it's more than his good looks that caught your attention. What is it?"

Hinata looked out the window near the kitchen, her mind already going back into the past.

"It was an exercise we had gotten in class. A ninja has to be able to tell whether or not he or she can trust a person, even without knowing who that person is. We were randomly paired up with a person and had to send information about our life to that person. After the first two letters we had to say whether or not we trusted the person.

"I figured out who it was from the first letter because of how Sasuke-kun talked about his family. He spoke the same way in another assignment we had earlier that week. I told him about how my life was at home, being constantly looked down on my father and my family for not being stronger. Had it been anyone else, I think they would have told me that I should just get over it but not Sasuke-kun. He told me that it shouldn't give up and keep fighting. He gave me the confidence to push myself and I gave him the companionship I felt he really needed. He wasn't a very sociable person, but he always said how much he wanted friends.

"Our conversation continued even after the assignment was over. Of course after his family was killed, he wrote one last letter to apologize for not being able to send anymore letters. Whenever I needed courage I would read the letters he sent me. This is why I can't leave the team. I have to prove to him that I can be as strong as he thinks I am."

Misaki gave her an encouraging smile, "well if that's the case, then we have to stop this engagement. And I've got the best idea. Come on, let's get the boys."

Hinata and Misaki went back to the Hyuuga compound and interrupted Hiashi and Misaki's father who were talking, a document sitting between them.

"Father, I can't marry Hinata." Misaki announced

"Misaki, we've discussed this…" the Feudal Lord tried to say

"No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but, Usasgi proposed to me already."

As if on que, Usagi slammed the door open and wrapped his arms around Misaki, "my lord, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but we wanted to keep it a surprise knowing how much you liked me. I didn't realise you would of felt so poorly of me."

"Who is this?" Hiashi interrupted

"Um, Hiashi-sama, I wasn't entirely honest with you."

"Father, Misaki-san is gay and Usagi-san is his fiancée." Hinata explained, when the Feudal Lord dragged the excuse out.

"Is this true?"

"Uh, yes?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the Feudal Lord before turning back to Misaki, "I wish you and your intended the best of wishes. Please inform us of the date so we may be able to come. Hinata, get to training. You slacked off the whole day."

Not believing that her father was actually letting her go, Hinata's face burst out into a smile and hugged her father, "oh thank you! I'll get right to that."

Outside, Sasuke and Naruto waited for Hinata to give them the verdict. They turned as the door opened and Hinata came out with a huge smile on her face

"My father dropped the engagement. I won't be leaving the team!"

Naruto let out a yell of happiness while Sasuke just turned and left.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, seeing the Uchiha avenger leaving

"Try not to leave like that anymore. I don't think I can take the yelling from the dobe."

"Hey!"

Hinata smiled at Sasuke's attempt to say he didn't care, "'Forget what those who look down on you tell you and only focus on those who lift you up. Those who try to bring you down have no more courage, so they try to steal it from those who do."'

Sasuke stopped walking and then turned to Hinata, who just gave him a small smile, "Just something a very special person told me. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!"

Sasuke watched Hinata go back into her house, her words resounding in his head.

'_that quote, I wrote it to that person I was paired with in that project. Was that person Hinata?'_

**Yay, I'm done with this chapter! School hasn't been very kind to me. I hope you like this chapter, we get back on track next chapter unless you want more of Sasuke's dwellings, wondering why he gets these feeling around Hinata. Please review, as they are my Christmas presents. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all those who faved and reviewed this story. And glad Aka Uchiha who recognised the two Junjuo Romantica character names. I swear to god I didn't mean to add them I just needed two names for the gay couple. They will be coming in more, later in the story as well as Takeru. Please enjoy!**

Hinata P.O.V

"This is Naruto at Point A."

"This is Sasuke at Point B."

"This is Hinata at Point C."

"Ok Naruto," I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice say into my ear piece, "How far are you from the target?"

I heard a bush rustle as Naruto said, "It just moved!"

"Well after it!"

My team mates and I ran after our target and all stopped as it came to a sudden stop.

"Ok, now, how far are you from it?" I heard Kakashi-sensei ask again

"5 meters." Naruto answered

"Alright, is everyone in position?"

"I'm ready." Sasuke said

"So am I." I replied

"I'm ready." Naruto said peaking over his tree.

"Alright, ready? NOW!"

"AHHH!" we all yelled as we attacked our target

"MEOW!"

"Is it Tora?" Kakashi-sensei asked

"Red bow on the left ear. It's him." Sasuke replied as I used my jacket to swaddle the brown tabby that was currently attacking Naruto's face.

"Misaki is going to be upset that we found the cat. I still don't know why he begged us not to find it." Hinata said as the cat's hissing lessened

"Well we'll find out when we get back to the mission room. Mission 'Find Tora the missing cat' is a success." Kakashi-sensei said

"THIS IS THE WORST MISSION EVER!" Naruto screamed nearly bursting our eardrums with the radio's feedback.

"Oh my sweet Tora, I missed you so much. Why did you try to run away from mommy?" Sasuke, Naruto and I winced as Tora was squeezed to death by his owner, Misaki's mother. My ex-fiancée looked annoyed as he watched the poor animal unknowingly abused. As his mother passed the cat to him, I heard him whisper to it, "I thought I told you to get out further? Now look what's gonna happen to you, you're gonna get smother to death."

Oh so that's what happened, not that I can blame him.

"Team 7, your choices for your next mission is, babysitting two of our Jouins' children, digging up sweet potatoes or doing groceries for the neighbouring village." The Hokage said holding papers in his hand

"NO! No more lame missions! I want something else." Naruto loudly complained

Iruka-sensei, who worked the mission room today with the school closed for the weekend, stood up and yelled at Naruto like he would when he was in trouble, "You're just genine. You have to work your way up to higher level missions."

"Don't care. These missions you keep giving us are boring."

The Hokage sighed, "It seems you don't understand the mission levels. Listen well." As the Hokage went into a lecture I tuned out, I wondered how long it took Takeru's team to be given higher level missions.

"Listen!" the Hokage yelled

Thinking he was speaking to me, I immediately bowed, "_Gomanise!_" The room was silent and when I looked up, Misaki was pointing to Naruto. That's when I realized Naruto was getting yelled at, not me. I blushed and tried to hide in my jacket when I heard a strange noise from Sasuke. When I looked over I saw his head turned and his hand covering his mouth.

'_Oh Kami, he's stifling his laughter. Could this be any more embarrassing?'_

"Very well. Since you insist that you can handle this, we will give Tea Rank mission. It will be a bodyguard detail."

"Really?" Naruto gasped with excitement, "Who is it? A princess, a feudal lord?"

"Yeah, not today. My parents are helping me and Usagi choose table placements today. If the cranky old guy I saw on our way inside is any indication, you might have wanted to stick with D-Ranks for a little." Misaki said as he and his mother finally headed for the door, "Hina, I'll be at your house before you leave ok? Bye."

"He's right. You'll be guarding a bridge builder. Bring him in."

We turned as the door opened and an old man walked in, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. I could already tell this was going to be a hassle.

"These kids are ninjas? The short stack doesn't look like he could protect me."

Naruto began laughing when he realized both Sasuke and I had a few inches over him. His face immediately turned sour and yelled about killing him

"We don't kill our clients." Kakashi-sensei said hitting Naruto on the head

"And the blind kid won't be able to tell where she's going."

'_Blind? My eyes are not that white!'_

"Hinata-kun's eyes are actually perfectly fine. Her _kekkei genkai__ causes_ her eyes to be this colour." Kakashi-sensei explained.

The man huffed, "I am Tazuna the bridge builder of the land of Waves. I'm hoping that you brats can actually protect me."

"Of course. So everyone, meet at the gate an in hour."

True to his word, Misaki was at my house, when I arrived.

"He called me blind." I said when I walked in and went to my closet to pull out my bag.

"I heard that there are no ninjas where he lives." Misaki said, eating a slice of cheesecake.

I stopped pulling out my herb bag and asked, "How do you know?"

"Our wedding planner's younger sister, saw the guy in the mission room when he turned his application. Why does a bridge builder need protection?"

As I folded my clothes and separated my weapons, I wonder the same thing. Was there some sort riot happening that he needed protection? Just as I finished packing my bag and was about to close it when my door opened and Ko and Takeru poked their heads in.

"There she is! First of the Genine 9 to get a C rank mission." Takeru said, as he and his brother walked in, his hands behind his back

"Congratulations Hinata-sama." Ko said

"Thank you. It's nothing big, just a bodyguard mission."

"But knowing your teammates, they'll find some way to get hurt, so we got you a gift," Takeru said, flashing a smile to his brother, "guess."

"Um, I don't know? Is it a weapon?"

"No." Ko said, his smile showing his excitement.

"Um, is it maybe," just then I noticed a different smell in the room, "Healing herbs!"

The brothers looked surprised, "How'd you know? I guess at least 2 more guesses before you got it right." Takeru said

"I recognize that smell. They're Dashi flower petals."

True to my word, Takeru gave me a bottle filled with ombre blue petals. The smell of a rainy day and blueberries filled my nose.

"What are those?" Misaki asked

"There petals from a Dashi flower. They're kinds rare around here and they can increase chakra control and help you build back your chakra. They had a lot more of these flowers but they accidentally over picked from our village's only grower and they haven't been able to balance the amount out. They're really expensive though, how did you get these?"

"My team and I was working on the farm this morning. We each got a jar but I thought you'd need it more that I would." Ko said

I hugged both of them, "Thank you. I'll put it to good use."

"Of course you will, with those teammates of yours. Now shouldn't you head out? Can't be late for your first C-Rank mission."

"I got it. Come on Hinata." Misaki had taken his family's _kago_ to get to my house and insisted I head to the gate in it with him.

Third Person P.O.V

Naruto figited as the rest of Team &amp; waited for Hinata to arrive. Surprisingly, Kakashi-sensei was early. Well both he and Tazuna had been escorted to the gates by Iruka-sensei, who shot a furious glare at Kakashi-sensei before leaving.

'_must of scared him into getting here early.'_ Naruto thought. He then saw a _kago_ coming in their direction. Judging from the amount of decoration on it, it was from some high official.

"Ah, Hinata must be here." Kakashi-sensei said

"What is she, some sort of princess?" Tazuna asked

"Of sorts, the Hyuuga family is one of the most influential families in the village and Hinata happens to be friends with our fudel lord's son." The group watch as Hinata got off from the _kago_, pulling her bag onto her back. She turned to speak to Misaki when he whispered, "Hey maybe you can get Sasuke to become your boyfriend on this mission."

Blushing, Hinata grabbed the side screen and pulled it down, separating her from Misaki, "goodbye Misaki." Hinata knocked on the roof to signal to men to take Misaki back

"Hey, wait, Hinata! It was a joke!" Misaki's voice called from the distancing _kago_

Hinata ran up to the group, "Sorry I'm late. Misaki insisted on making a pit stop to the café for cake, again."

Kakashi gave an understanding nod and with that they team left the village

"Oh yeah! This is my first time outside the village!" Naturo said, acting a bit like a child

"Are you sure this shrimp can protect me?" Tazuna asked Kakashi-sensei

"You can trust your life with Naruto." Hinata said, surprising the group, including herself.

The group had been walking for a while and having enough of the silence Hinata asked Tazuna about his country.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but there aren't any ninja in that country, correct?"

"That's right," Kakashi-sensei said, "The Land of Waves are some of the few countries that don't have ninjas. The only places that do are hidden villages." As the silver haired sensei began to explain the history of the 5 hidden villages, Hinata noticed a puddle on the side of the road. She didn't see her sensei also taking notice of it

'_It hasn't rained in over 2 weeks. Why would a puddle still be here?'_ Hinata thought to herself, realizing then she blocked out Kakashi's mini lesson

"So the chances of us bumping into foreign ninjas aren't likely. Plus you won't have any attacking ninjas on a C rank mission."

Just as he said that the sound of water moving was heard behind them. In a flurry of chains and speed, Kakashi-sensei was caught by two Rain ninjas.

"One little piggy." The Rain ninja said as the pulled their connected chains, ripping Kakashi-sensei to pieces. They quickly appeared behind Naruto, "you're next."

Sasuke sprung into action. He threw a shuriken to the Rain ninjas' chain, nailing to a tree and a kunai locking the shuriken into place. The Rain ninjas struggled to get their chain loose when Sasuke appeared on their gloved arms and kicked them both in the face, forcing the chain to break from the glove. One ninja headed for Naruto while the other went for Tazuna. Hinata jumped in front of him, her Byuakugan activated.

"Don't get cocky little girl!" The Rain ninja yelled

Hinata felt fear creeping up her body but she didn't show it. As the ninja got closer, she stepped into her Gentle Fist stance.

"Gentle Fist, 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms!" within 3 strikes, the Rain ninja flew back into a tree, his friend following him after. Hinata was surprised when she saw it was Kakashi-sensei. The team turned to see logs in the place that Kakashi's body would of been

"Very good Hinata and Sasuke. Naruto, I didn't expect you to freeze up like that."

Hinata then noticed the cut on Naruto's hand and a particular sent in the air, "Naruto-kun, I think you were poisoned when you were cut."

As Hinata went over to go check on his injury Kakashi-sensei turned to Tazuna. The bridge builder shivered slightly at the glint in the silver haired man's eyes.

"Tazuna-san, remember when I said we wouldn't bump into any foreign ninjas on this mission? I don't like being proved wrong. We need to talk."

**Gasp, what is to happen? Review and maybe you'll find out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm in college and trying to write fanfiction and be in college is so hard. Being the amateur I am, I put Genine 3 in my last chapter instead of genin 3. I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I haven't gotten any bad ones but I'm still trying to figure out how to remove them despite the fact most of them are guests. Anyway, let's continue the story. Enjoy**

Third Person P.O.V

The team and Tazuna stared at two rain ninja who were tied up against a tree, "these are the Demon Brothers, chunin ninja from the Rain Village. Now they don't bother dealing with people who travel on the roads. When I left the genin, I need to see who they were after. After dealing with me, if this was just a kill spree, you would have been their next target. Instead they went to take care of the ninja. You were weak compared to them. They should have had no problems killing you and then the genin."

"How did you know we were here anyway?" one of the brothers blurted out.

"Something I noticed and Hinata to."

Hinata had been pulling out her herb bag when she stopped and thought, "The puddle. It hasn't rained in over 2 weeks. There shouldn't have been a puddle."

"Exactly. Moving on, Tazuna, you hired us to protect you from robbers on the road until you got to the shore of the Land of the Waves. If that was the real reason then we wouldn't have been attacked by 2 chunin, which means your hiding something. Something that would make this mission an A or B rank instead of a C rank."

Tazuna looked uncomfortable. Hinata stood up, her herb bag in her hands, "Tazuna-san, if you lied about what type of mission this is, you've just put yourself in more danger. We're genin, we barely made it out of the last fight. I think we should go back to Konoha and get treatment for Naruto's hand. I don't know what poison is in it and I don't know if I have-"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed the cut causing blood to spray out, "On this wound, I make an oath to never run away again. I promise to fight with my all. Don't worry old man, you won't die. Not on my watch."

"Um Naruto," Kakashi-sensei started, "that speech was amazing, but if you keep bleeding, you're going to die of blood loss."

Silence filled the area before Naruto's screams of not wanting to die. Kakashi swiped bandages from Hinata and began to wrap Naruto's cut

'_The cut, it's already healed. Could this be from the Nine Tail Fox?'_

"Sensei, are we continuing with this mission?" Hinata asked, as she looked over Sasuke for scratches.

"I guess so. Let's move."

* * *

A few hours later, the group had set up camp and Tazuna and Naruto were asleep while Kakashi took watch. Hinata and Sasuke sat in front of the fire in their sleepwear. Hinata was using the light of the fire to reread the letters she had gotten from Sasuke. She didn't realise that Sasuke was staring at her, watching her lips twitch in a smile.

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he asked, "what are you reading?"

"Oh, j-just these letters I got a long time ago. The person's words have helped me keep my courage."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of my family thinks I'm not cut out to be the Hyuuga heir. I always believed what they said till this person. They told me not to listen to what they say and to follow what I believe. I want to prove to my father that I'm not as weak as he thinks."

'_Those words, I know I've heard them before.'_ Sasuke thought before speaking, "from what I've seen, you're father's blind. You might not be the physical strength he wants but you have strengths in places people don't even bother to focus on."

Hinata gave Sasuke a smile, "thank you. If only my father could see the same thing."

"If you want," Sasuke started, "after this mission is over, I can help you train. I kinda want to be there when you put your dad in his place." Sasuke wasn't sure why he wanted to make Hinata feel better but he did know that seeing her happy made him feel something he hadn't felt in a while, good

* * *

The next morning, the team and Tazuna met with a person with a boat at the shore of the Land of the Waves. The morning fog was thick and dense. Their boatman rowed with quite but fast strokes and a tense silence covered the occupants. Suddenly from the fog, a shape appeared. As they got closer, it was revealed to be a partially finished bridge.

"Wow! Is that the bridge? It's huge!" Naruto gasped

"Be quite you fool!" the boatman hissed, "why do you think we've been rowing in the fog? We can be spotted or else it's all over!"

Naruto covered his mouth as Kakashi-sensei turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, you still haven't told us who you hired us to protect you from."

Tazuna sighed heavily, "Do you know the name Gatou in terms of shipping?"

"Gatou of Gatou Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who? What? Huh?" Naruto asked his head turning in hopes to get an answer

"Almost everybody." Sasuke muttered under his breath

"He might be some big tycoon who can win his way through any deal, but underneath he's nothing but a gangster. He sells drugs and illegal items using his army of criminals and ninja. A year ago, he set his sights on the Land of the Waves for his new headquarters. He took control of everything and in an island country, if you control the sea, you have ultimate power. However, there is one thing he fears and that's the bridge. Once it connects to the land it'll open a whole new trade and will weaken the power Gatou has over us."

"And you're the bridge builder. That's why he's after you." Hinata summarized

"Which explains the Chunin from before. They were working for Gatou." Sasuke said

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Kakashi asked angrily

"The Land of the Waves is a poor country because of Gatou. Even our richest people have little money. All the money we had was only enough for a C rank mission. But if you must, end your mission when I reach shore like you said you would. Without protection, I'll be assassinated before I reach home and there will be no bridge, leaving my country in ruins. Not to mention that my grandson will cry 'grandad, I want my grandad' and my daughter will forever curse ninja but I completely understand."

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other in exasperation as Kakashi-sensei sighed in slight annoyance, "well I guess we'll have to continue with the mission."

"Oh I'm very grateful." Tazuna said with a look on his face that said, 'I win.'

'_Strange way of try to appease us. Almost feels like we're being blackmailed or guilt tripped.'_ Kakashi-sensei thought.

They finally reached the shore and climbed onto the dock while the boatman stayed in the boat. "This is as far as I go Tazuna. Please be careful on your way back."

"I will, thank you for your risk." After watching the boat disappear back into the fog, Tazuna turned back to Team 7, "now get me home in one piece."

The team walked down the road to Tazuna's town, which was surrounded by trees and the sounds of a gentle lapping lake. Sasuke and Naruto lead the group and Hinata could see Naruto bubbling with annoyance, no doubt remembering the fight from before. Hinata watched as Naruto ran far ahead of the group and looked around before flinging a kunai into a bush. The group jumped and waited for something to happen but Naruto said, "Must have been a mouse."

"A mouse? Dobe, please tell me you didn't lose what little brain cells you had in the last fight." Sasuke yelled

"Stop trying to scare us brat!" Tazuna yelled

Ignoring his teammates pleads, Naruto looked around again before throwing another kunai in the same place.

"Naruto, stop! There's nothing there. Those aren't toys, you can hurt someone." Hinata scolded

While she did this however, Kakashi went over to the bush and pushed the bush apart to reveal a rabbit freaking out from its near death experience. As Naruto picked it up and started apologizing, Hinata noticed something.

"Wait, that's a spring rabbit. Why is its coat still white?" Hinata wondered out loud

'_She's right. This rabbit was raised indoors, away from the sunlight. The perfect distraction and substitution. Could that mean our next opponent is already here?'_ Kakashi thought as he looked around. He turned suddenly and yelled, "Get down!"

Everyone fell to the floor as a large, thick sword flew overhead before lodging itself into a tree. A figure landed on the sword and looked down at the team. Everyone looked at the man who was glaring down at him. He was tall, even from the height he stood at on the tree, they could see he was tall. His dark spiky hair was stopped from falling in his face from his rain village ninja headband. His muscular body was only slightly distorted by the strap the covered his front half and his off white pants.

'_That must be…'_ Kakashi thought as he locked eyes with the ninja

'_This is it, my chance to shine! I'm not going to let anyone show me up.'_ Naruto thought

Hinata could feel the tension in the air and Tazuna's fear growing in every passing second. She hoped Naruto wouldn't choose this time to try and step forward to be a hero.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the rouge ninja from the Village hidden in the Mist." Kakashi-sensei said standing up and approaching the tree Zabuza stood in.

'_Rouge ninja? Whatever, it's time for me to show my stuff. And…go!'_ Naruto rushed forward only to be stopped by Kakashi's arm blocking his path.

"Naruto, you need to get out of the way. He isn't like the other ninja we dealt with earlier, he's a whole other level. I'll need this in order to stop him." Kakashi grabbed his headband that covered his left eye

"At first," the ninja spoke for the first time, "I wasn't sure why the demon brothers failed their mission but now I see that there had been a good reason. They were up against the leaf village's copycat, Kakashi of the Sharigan. However that won't help you. Just hand over the old man."

'_Wait, Sharigan? As in my family's jutsu? How is this possible?' _ Sasuke thought as he looked at Kakashi

"Everyone, protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. Now is the time to try and use your teamwork." With that, Kakashi-sensei pulled up his headband, revealing a vertically scratched lid. When he opened it, the red iris with three black comas was revealed.

'_Gah, what's with his eye?'_ Naruto wondered

'_So he really does have the Sharingan. How could that be possible though?'_ Hinata thought as she, Naruto and Sasuke got into butterfly formation around Tazuna.

"So Kakashi, you're my first victim? Very well, I'm going to enjoy this!" Zabuza disappeared and appeared on the water of the lake across from them

"He's standing on the water!" they watched as he held two fingers in front of him and other two over his head as the mist and water began to surrounded him

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" with that, the fog grew thicker and denser causing Zabuza to completely disappear.

"H-he's gone!" Hinata said

As the team stood on high alert, Sasuke began to shake as he felt the intense bloodlust that seemed to ooze from the mist. _'So this is what bloodlust feels like? This is so intense! How could just a single look and a small movement of a weapon make me feel so suffocated? I can't take this, I'd rather take my own life!'_ Sasuke thought, gripping his kunai harder.

"Sasuke," the Uchiha looked up at Kakashi-sensei who had his trademark 'don't worry' smile on his face, "don't worry, I don't let my teammates die. Trust me, I'll protect you with my life."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The team froze as they felt Zabuza appear behind them, "it's over!"

Moving just as quick, Kakashi appeared and stabbed Zaubza with a kunai stopping him. Naruto, along with everyone else, thought the fight was over until they saw what they thought to be blood was actually water, from a Water Clone

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto yelled as Zabuza appeared and brought his sword down. Kakashi was cut in half but no blood was spilt, only water. Everyone looked in surprise before Zabuza stiffened at the touch of cold metal against his neck

"Now it's over, you're finished."

The mist ninja began chuckling, "cheap tricks huh? You copied my technique and had your clone give your little speech while you hide in the mist. I'm not going to let you trick me like that again." The Zabuza speaking turned to water and the real one appeared and attempted to cut Kakashi. He ducked causing the sword to dig into the ground. Switching his hands, Zabuza turned in the air and kicked Kakashi, who went flying into the river. Zabuza went to follow only to be stopped by Makibishi spikes.

"You think that'll stop me? Foolish!" Zabuza chastised before back flipping to the river.

"S-Sensei was sent flying." Naruto said

"He has amazing physical strength along with a master over silent movement." Sasuke said

"What did we get ourselves into?" Hinata asked

Kakashi came above the water and looked at his hands. _'This water, why is it so dense?'_

"fool, you're mine!" appearing behind him, Zabuza formed hand signs and said, "Water Prison Jutsu!" before he could move, Kakashi-sensei was trapped in an orb of water. "This prison is stronger than steel, I can't wait to see how you get out of this one Kakashi. Water Clone Jutsu!"

The 3 genin watched as a water clone formed in front of them. The copy smirked evilly from behind its bandages.

"You think that just because you wear a headband, it makes you a ninja? You couldn't be more wrong."

Naruto went flying, his headband falling off and finding a place under the clone's foot. "You're nothing but a bunch of brats!"

**Ohh things are heating up! Review and I'll try to update quick. Midterms are mostly over so I should be good. See you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long. Now I know why writers who are in college are so late with updates. The homework is insane and the exams plus workload, ugg. This is so exhausting. It doesn't help that my friends nag me all the time. I don't respond well to nagging. It just makes me want to procrastinate more, for some reason. Anyway, somehow the 6 and 7 chapter went missing from my flashdrive but they we're quickly found. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Third Person P.O.V

"You think that just because you wear a headband, it makes you a ninja? You couldn't be more wrong."

Naruto went flying, his headband falling off and finding a place under the clone's foot. "You're nothing but a bunch of brats!"

Kakashi watched as his team and their client stared at the water clone. He couldn't move, the dense water was going to be a problem to save himself, but at the moment, he had something bigger to worry about.

"All of you listen to me! Take the bridge builder and get out of here! Zabuza can't move because of me and neither can his clone! Leave me and make sure the bridge builder gets to his town."

'_Running away isn't an option. After seeing what he can do, he could track us down in a second. Any type of defence we try to create around the bridge builder would be infiltrated in seconds. We'd be dead in seconds if we run away. Saving Kakashi-sensei is our only hope.' _Sasuke thought, "We've got to do it."

He charged towards Zabuza, ignoring Hinata warning. As the clone caught sight of the black haired ninja, he pulled out his sword, blocking the shurkin Sasuke threw at him. Just as Sasuke jumped up, hoping to catch the clone off guard, he was caught by the neck and thrown to the floor.

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata yelled as he finally skid to a stop.

Naruto watched the scene with fear in his eyes before turning them back to the Zabuza clone. While not the real thing, the clone was just as scary, just as strong and just as freighting.

'_Is this what a jounin level ninja like? I have to get away, or he could annihilate me!'_ Naruto turned to book it, when his damaged hand throbbed in pain. He stopped and looked at the gauze that hid the cut. The same cut he made his pledge on. He hardened his eyes, no more running away. He turned and looked at where his headband was. The headband Iruka-sensei gave him, the only person who truly believed in him. And there it was sitting under the clone's foot, like it was nothing but trash. _'Not for long though. I made a promise; I'm not going to run away anymore. Not this time.' _With that, he rushed forward towards the clone. He ignored Hinata's screams to stop and the smirk on the clone's hidden face. He reached out his hand as the clone swung its leg back and sent Naruto flying back to his teammates.

Hinata kneeled down to Naruto and began to pull him up to a sitting position, "Naruto that was reckless, even for you. Why did you do…?" Hinata trailed off when she saw the leaf headband in Naruto's hand. Naruto pushed himself up without help, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Hey, freak with no eyebrows? Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who never backs down, and will become the hokage of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!"

'_And here I thought that the kid was all talk. He's got guts.'_

"Alright guys, listen up. I've got a plan." Naruto said, prompting the other to get into stance

"No what are you guys doing? Get out of here!" Kakashi called, trying to at least appease whatever idea Naruto had gotten in his head.

"Those who forget about their mission..." Naruto quoted and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Are s-scum. But those..." Hinata said.

"... Who leave behind a teammate are worse than scum." Sasuke finished

"Alright guys, let's go wild!"

Kakashi looked even tenser as he watched his students stand defiant in front of the Zabuza clone. He knew nothing he said would change their mind but he only hoped they could keep themselves alive long enough.

Hinata darted forward with her byakugan activated. Zabuza's eyes widened as he spotted the veins around the petite ninja's eyes. Taking advantage of his distraction, she hit the clone several times with her Juuken, causing one leg to disappear. Suddenly his arm darted out and grabbed her neck. She wailed and Sasuke quickly ran to her rescue. The clone was so focused on Hinata, it didn't see Sasuke till he hit his arm and it turned to water. She fell into Sasuke's arms, who tossed her to Naruto. The black haired ninja glared at the eyebrow less man and charged. He caught him by the neck and threw me down hard onto the ground, causing Sasuke to lose his breathe. Then the clone's arm came down on his unprotected stomach, the harsh blow causing Sasuke to cough up some blood. Hinata screamed his name as the Zabuza clone stepped on the genin's stomach causing him to cough up more blood.

"Hold it!" Naruto yelled as he summoned about twenty Narutos in a circle.

"Ooh! Kage Bunshin. And there are quite a few." Zabuza says as if he was in a zoo.

Sasuke scrambled out of the way before the Narutos jumped on the eyebrow less man. The Narutos all attacked at the same time but the clone threw them all off in one fell swoop.

"I'm not giving up that easily," Naruto said as he skid away, "Sasuke!" Naruto threw his teammate a demon wind shuriken. Sasuke jumped up and grabbed it when he noticed something. _'So that's what you planned. Nice work Naruto. This might work after all.'_

He then jumped into the air and threw the giant shuriken. It whizzed right past the clone and soared towards the real one.

"Finally aiming for the real me eh?" He caught the shuriken with ease. Suddenly another joined it in his blind spot. His and Hinata's eyes widened but he merely jumped over it.

With a poof, the shuriken transformed into Naruto, who threw a kunai at Zabuza's hand, before falling into the water. Zabuza panicked and tugged his hand out of the water prison. At the same time his hand left the orb of water, the water clone collapsed into nothing but water as well.

"You little brat!" He roared as he readied the shuriken. Suddenly there was a 'thunk!' Sound and everyone turned to see Kakashi standing there with the shuriken embedded in the back of his hand. He was wet but his glare at the Rain ninja was full of fire and anger.

"Nice work guys, especially you Naruto. Must make you feel pretty bad Zabuza, to have a genin force you to let go of the prison." Kakashi seemed to revel in the pissed off look Zabuza gained, "everyone, you know what to do. He's mine this time." Sasuke and Hinata stood in stance in front of the bridge builder. Naruto stayed in the water. He wouldn't put it past Zabuza to try and attack him while trying to get out. Kakashi flung the wind shurkin off and the two adversaries jumped back. Zabuza started making hand seals and everyone watched as Kakashi began to follow in perfect precision.

"The Sharigan." Hinata heard mutter under his breath. She still didn't understand everything about the dōjutsu, but she could tell things were about to get more heated from there.

They watched as the two men created the exact hand signs before calling out, "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu." The two dragons rose from the depths and circled around each other before crashing into each other, causing waves to rise and splash against the spectators. Sasuke grabbed onto Hinata's arm when he saw her starting to start slipping. While the two dragons continued to fight and create a storm of rain whenever they crashed, Zabuza and Kakashi were clashing swords and kunai again.

'_Something's wrong. The Sharigan can replicate jutsu but both jutsus occurred at the same time. There's no way he could…'_ Zabuza thought

Hinata stood next to Tazuna when she turned her head. On a tree not far from them was a boy wearing a white mask. She blinked and he was gone. The white eyed girl glanced around to see if the boy was still around but didn't see anyone. _'My imagination?'_

Zabuza and Kakashi pushed themselves away from each other and as Zabuza moved, the silver haired ninja followed in perfect precision. Zabuza wondered how Kakashi could anticipate his moves. He even wondered…

"…I know what you're going to do next?" the silver hair ninja asked, taking the words right out of his mouth.

'_What? Can he read my mind as well? That eye of his…'_

"It makes you furious doesn't it?" Kakashi-sensei chided, pissing Zabuza off more

He scoffed before saying, "you're just copying me like your some kind of monkey."

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! Ill crush you" the two said at the same time, causing Zabuza to be surprised and angered once again.

"When I'm done with you, you won't ever open that monkey mouth of yours again!" he yelled, forming hand signs at the same speed as Kakashi.

Right as he was about to activate his jutsu, he saw a shadow appear from behind Kakashi. The shadow, that looked exactly like him

His distraction cost him as Kakashi-sensei casted Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu, sucking Zabuza up in the spiral of water and throwing him back on land. The force of the vortex broke a line of trees before it spit him out against one, where he was stabbed with four kunai. His body felt weak as he spotted Kakashi on the tree in front of him, a kunai in his hand.

"You're finished. I can see that this is your last battle, ever." Kakashi was about to finish him off when two senbon needles flew into the neck of Zabuza, causing him to seize up and then collapse to the floor.

The entire team, Naruto included, gasped as they saw Zabuza hit the floor. They turned to see a boy, almost about their age, standing on a branch not far from them. His clothes where of a green hue and his masked face was framed by long black side bangs.

"You were right," the boy said with a laugh in his voice, "it was his last battle."

From his place, Naruto glared the boy and then at the dead boys of Zabuza. How? How did he do that? The kid had to be no older than him, but he completely took Zabuza out. It made him even madder when his sensei acknowledge that Zabuza was really dead.

The boy bowed his head, "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for the chance to finally take him down."

"Judging from your mask, I take it you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi asked

"I see you're well informed." The boy replied.

Trying to look strong in front of everyone else, Naruto slid in front of the bridge builder, "a tracker?"

"Um, N-Naruto-kun. It's ok. Tracker ninjas go after rouge ninjas, people who carry the secrets of their people. They're specially trained to hunt them down and make sure the secrets, well, stay secrets." Hinata explained

"Very good. I'm a member of the elite unit of the Mist Village. It's was my duty to stop Zabuza."

Naruto kept getting angrier. He slid in front of the tree the boy was standing on and kept looking back between the boy and Zabuza. "Just who do you think you are? Zabuza was huge and powerful and this kid just brought him down like he was nothing. What does that make us then? We don't know anything!"

Kakashi approached the steaming blonde, "I know this pisses you off more than anything Naruto, but in this world, there are kids who are younger than you but are stronger than me."

Seeming to accept his fate for now, Naruto looked away as his teacher ruffled his hair. The masked boy jumped down to the dead body and lifted it up over his shoulder.

"You're struggle is over for now. I have to deal with the remains and make sure these secrets stay secrets. Please excuse me. And with that, the boy disappeared in a whirl of wind, taking Zabuza with him.

Naruto still wasn't happy and his sensei could see that, "as ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. It's better to save your anger for the next enemy." Seeing Naruto had calmed down enough, he pulled his headband back into place and took a big sigh before looking at the rest of his team and the client, "unfortunately our mission still isn't over yet. We have to get the bridge builder to his bridge. Let's go everyone." Kakashi took a few steps before his body froze and began to feel weak. His world disappeared into black as he collapsed, scaring his students and Tazuna.

Letting her medic side take over, Hinata quickly reached her sensei and felt for a pulse. She already had a good idea as to what caused him to faint, but she had to be sure. She felt his heart beating under hand and she let out a sigh before rolling him onto his side.

"Sensei is fine. He has depleted chakra and I'm willing bet being stuck in an orb of water for a good while wasn't the best thing for him."

"He'll be fine though, right?" Naruto asked

"I don't see anything wrong at the moment, but I'd feel better after doing a bigger examination, but at the house. Tazuna-san, do you think you can carry him."

Sasuke took a moment to see how much in her element Hinata was. She didn't look like the shy girl who felt so insecure about herself. She was the young woman who had so much to give and show for it. He shook his head slightly. These weren't usual thoughts he had but he'd have to worry about that after he knew for sure sensei was in the clear. Only then would he let himself get distracted.

Before they knew it, they had reached the bridge builders seaside house. In what would be their room, Kakashi-sensei was laying on his futon, asleep, with Hinata keeping a watchful eye over him. His lungs had water in them and his muscles were weak. He finally groaned, alerting the girl that he was awake.

"Are you up sensei? How do you feel?" Hinata asked

"I've been better."

"Your little nurse here estimates that it'll be a weak till you can move normally." Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, said as she approached the pair. "You shouldn't move, ok? Get some rest."

At that same time, Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto came into the room and the genin all sat around their sensei

"Man sensei, you should be really glad Hinata's good with a first aid kit. She was able to tell what was wrong with you in an instant." Naruto explained

"N-not really. I just like s-spending time in the garden. My grandmother made sure I knew a few things." Hinata said, trying to get the attention off of her.

"In any case, you did well Hinata. Good job." Kakashi-sensei praised before falling back into a sombre silence

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked

"That boy who stopped Zabuza, he's tracker ninja. It basically means that they go and remove important parts of a ninja's body that could be used in an offensive way. For example, had I been killed, a ninja would examine my Sharingan and try to use what knowledge he had to attack the village. For people like him and even our own ANBU black ops, dissecting the body actually saves people. Thing is when they finally catch the rouge ninja or any dead ninja, they deal with the body right there and then, but this kid…remember what he did with the body?"

"He didn't deal with it right there. He took it away somewhere." Hinata pointed out

"Which wasn't something that should have happened. He should have dealt with it there and then as quickly as possible. We could have done something with his body. Dealing with something as bloody as that should have thrown us off. Also, think of the weapons he used."

The 3 genin sat in silence as they replayed the scene in their heads. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Senbon needles. Wait, Hinata, didn't you take a class on concealment weapons?"

"Yeah. The teacher said that senbon needles where only really used to bring down an opponent using pressure points. They aren't really used to kill." She explained, thing starting to become clearer to her.

"What are you guys talking about? You demolished that assassin." Tazuna said

"Truefully? Zabuza is still alive."

Naruto, Tazuna and Tsunami all gasped, Naruto louder than the others. "Bu-but sensei, you said he was dead, you checked the body."

"Zabuza was in a temporary state of death. Like Hinata said, senbon needles aren't really used to kill unless it hits a vital point, which isn't in the neck. As a tracker, he should know where the pressure points are in the body. With the facts that he took the body away and used senbon needles, we can conclude that the tracker wasn't getting rid of him. He was saving Zabuza."

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Tazuna asked, hesitantly

"When countering suspicion, a ninja prepares for the worst. Hesitation leads to disaster. A saying that all ninja know." Kakashi said before looking over at his students. While Sasuke and Hinata looked slightly worried, like their work just got much harder for them, Naruto was grinning. _'He's pretty happy that Zabuza is alive. I guess he'll get his chance to prove himself after all. However, in the state that I'm in, the chances of survival have plummeted significantly. Things are going to be much harder on them.'_

"Sensei, you said we have to prepare, but you can't move properly." Hinata pointed out

"While that's true, I can still move enough to train you. Had it not been for you guys, I might not have gotten out of that situation alive. All of you have grown so much, especially you Naruto."

With a confident smile on his face, Naruto said, "I'm glad you've noticed sensei. Trust me, things are only going to get better from here on out."

A voice from behind the group said, "I don't believe you and nothing's going to be good."

Everyone turned to see a boy, about Hanabi's age, glaring at them from under his wide brim hat. He had the same black hair as Tsunami, so he could only be the grandson Tazuna mentioned in his guilt trip scheme.

"Inari, there you are!" Tazuna said, the all adoring grandfather

The boy quickly took of his shoes and ran into his grandfather's arm, "welcome back grandpa!"

"Inari, that was rude! These ninja helped your grandfather and brought him here safely."

"But mom, these people are going to die. Gatō and his men will find them and wipe them out."

Taking offence to that, Naruto yelled, "who do you think you are?! This Gatō or whatever his name is, is no match for a hero like me. I'm going to be hokage someday and prove that to everyone."

"There's no such thing as heroes," Inari scoffed, "you're just full of stupid ideas."

Hinata grabbed onto Naruto, who looked about ready to throttle Inari, "Naruto-kun, don't! We can't hurt him, he's a child."

"If you want to stay alive, just go back where you came from." Inari said before heading to _shoji _doors.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tazuna asked his grandson.

"To look at the ocean. I wanna be alone." And with that, he left, leaving Naruto still seething.

Minutes later, the blond ninja stomped up the steps. "Who does that little brat think he is? I'm gonna put him in his place right now." Just as he reached the youngest occupant's room, he heard crying. He peaked through the cracked door to see Inari sitting on a desk in front of an open window. He was hunched over, his shoulders shaking with the forces of his sobs. Seeing him, Naruto couldn't help but feel horrible about what happened. Then he nodded to himself, _'I'm gonna prove this kid wrong, starting by acing the training!'_

**College is horrible. Please review. And in case you didn't know, shoji are the Japanese sliding doors that can separate rooms. I think the ones that lead outside, have a different name.**


End file.
